The Fight and Apology of the Galaxy
by yaegergrace
Summary: After the Khan situation Spock has been acting up and Kirk needs comfort now more then ever. But Spock most definetly does not seem to be in the mood for anything of the sort. So what happens when Kirk finds out about Spock's every decade ritual, and is powerless to help it? WARNING: SLASH! Pairing of Kirk and Spock, and some Pon Farr ;3


**_A/N:_** _Okay, Okay. I've been planning for weeks, studying Vulcan Bio and Physiology, and it finally paid off! XD and aside from watching up on some yaoi, I figured it couldn't hurt. Sorry if it takes awhile for chapters to come out, I'm either dead from fangirling and wriggling with excitement, or I'm having writers block. But whatever the case please try to be patient :3 _

_Anyway, this is just a shot in the dark for me, but goes to show how much I know about the fine line between smut and fluffiness. Just so's to warn you,_ **THIS IS SLASH.**_ Don't like, don't read, simple as that. This story will be mostly_ _about Kirk and Spock leaning to accept the loverly sparks flying between them, and then gradually learning to act upon these feelings themselves. And Bones is gonna get slightly jealous so prepare to giggle your trekkie butt off. Also, sort of smutty, fluffy and lemony at the same time, including some Pon Farr *wink*wink*_

_But don't think just because I'm not the most experienced writer I can't spot haters on my page, so please be gentle. Think of my short story as tribbles, and your mean little comments are Klingon- I'll know if something is goin' on._

_Thanks for suffering through my novel of an author's note, I promise the next one will be shorter, I just needed to rant. Anyway, Read, Review, and please, above all, Enjoy!_

**Prologue **

Jim lurched up in bed, holding his stomach with one hand, and making a fist into the covers with the other. The act of sitting up that fast caused his head to spin and the corners of his vision to grow darker. He groaned in pain and he threw the sheets aside carelessly and wobbled as he stood up, then clutched the side of a table right as he fell. Jim tried to see straight, but when he looked up all he could see ever fading colors and shapes and… Sounds?

"Hey! HEY MAN, WAKE UP!" A familiar voice took him by the shoulders, and roiled him violently.

"Jim, we need you to open you eyes, and tell us what you want us to do…!"

But he just looked up at the dark shadowy figures very, _very _confused and seemingly distraught. He attempted to muster a few words as he blacked out.

"Where… wheres… I just don't…" The last thing he saw was a taller figure enter the room and pick up his failing body, while he finally whispered "I'm sorry… _I'm so sorry_ _Jim…_"

**Chapter 1 – That Just Happened…**

A sweet mixture of some kinds of medicine and sedatives burned down Kirk's throat like alcohol, and left a tingling sensation on his lips. He set down the glass on the bedside table in his hospital room. He made a face before Mccoy stepped in the room, carrying a tray.

"Like it?" Bones set down the platter before him, picking up a small bottle. "I used some medicine from the tribe living at the planet we just visited."

"Oh most definitely…" Jim taunted. Mccoy rolled his eyes and emptied the contents of the bottle. He then handed some pills to Kirk. "What's this?" He questioned as he picked up the glass once again.

"They're anti venom pills or more like stimulants… For your heart beat regulation…" He shifted uncomfortably, and then turned away from Kirk. Jim sat up looking intently at Bones, not taking his gaze away from his friend who refused to look back.

"Why would I need to stimulate my heart?" He threw a sideways glance at him "Did something happen that I should know about?" Bones ignored these questions and continued with his evaluation.

Kirk became irritable. "Bones, if this has something to do with me, I'm pretty sure I have a right to know—"

"Like hell you do!" Mccoy growled "Look… Spock just said I should wait till he gets here, then we can discus—"

"What does Spock have to do with this?!" Jim demanded. "Bones…what did that pointy eared basterd do…?" Kirk got a dropping feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Oh god… _he thought, _when I get my hands on him…! _He worried that Spock's logic might have had something to do with this.

"It's not so much what he did, it more what _you _did…" Bones paused for a moment thoughtfully "Because of what he did." Kirk blankly stared at him, like he was speaking some foreign language.

"My god man… Do you honestly not remember?" Kirk felt his face grow unbearably hot, and he wished Bones would just stop looking at him like he did something incredibly obscene. He couldn't have done anything _that _terrible… right?

Kirk looked down at his hands that he placed sheepishly in his lap. For some unknown reason that he didn't quite understand just yet, Jim did feel as though he had done something to upset the staff, or Bones. The silence that just stayed in the room was… Incredibly awkward. Kirk wished Bones could just come out and say what happened. And what did that Vulcan have to do with this? What did he to do Spock that was so tragic Mccoy just couldn't say?

Bones and Kirk were grateful when Spock broke the silence as he stepped in the hospital room. He looked up, seeing both men were staring at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" Spock neatly placed his hands behind him and walked in further.

"Not at all." Bones stepped up and whispered something to Spock, and left, closing the door behind him. The first officer stood beside Kirk, who lay in his sickbed.

"How are you feeling Captain?" Spock inquired with genuine concern. Kirk glanced up at him and said with a smile "I'm doing better, actually." He stretched out his back with a yawn. "To my surprise, yesterday all I remember was feeling like shit. Now I'm in perfect shape." "Well not quite." Spock said calmly. Kirk looked up at him with confusion. What was he talking about? He felt fine!

"According to Dr. Mccoy's own appraisals, your internal schematics are highly damaged and you have been required for your own safety and the safety of the staff, which you remain here in this hospital." Jim stared at him with disbelief, while Spock gazed upon him with no expression at all. Just a deadpan look…

"Hold on," Jim began "You mean to say I'm in such bad shape, that I have to stay in the damn infirmary? For how long?!" He demanded. He didn't even know where to begin. Kirk didn't even know how he came to be put in the hospital, much less why it was so severe this was for the safety of the staff as well.

"You will be staying here for 3 weeks—"

"WHAT?!" Kirk sat up recklessly, tearing back the covers. Abruptly gasping in pain, due to a senseless throbbing that split across his whole side. He shook violently and broke out in a sweat, gripping to the tenderness in his mid section. Jim hardly noticed Spock trying to set him back down, as he tensed up. He felt his veins become stiff, bringing up a hand to press against his forehead, trying to mute the thunderous pounding in his skull. He could hardly hear Spock shouting at him in the distance, when he had to use a last resort. The Vulcan brought up a hand and pressed it lightly against the point where neck connected to his shoulder. Kirk instantly lost consciousness…

When Kirk came to, Spock was still in the room, sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. He looked up and sighed.

"Well I understand now, why I gotta stay here for so long." He smiled weakly. "How pathetic…" Jim laughed. Spock sat up and joined his captain at his side. He once again sat down in a chair closest to Kirk. "Yes, I would be most grateful if you didn't pull something like that again…" He nodded in agreement, and remembered something.

"By the way Spock, Bones said I did something the day before yesterday." He shifted slightly trying to get a better view of him. "Do you know what he was talkin' about? He sounded pretty serious." Kirk said casually, brushing off the embarrassment at that current moment. "Then again, he's always pretty tense, so it's no surprise there…" He snickered.

"Actually, according to what he saw, he probably has a right to sound stern." He instantly felt a lump in his throat. That was exactly what he didn't want to hear out of that damn Vulcan. "Would you like to know what happened?"

"No, not particularly..." Kirk muttered. "I assumed not, but you were bound to find out eventually." Spock said with a smug expression. _Smart-ass… _Jim thought gravely to himself.

"You attempted to engage sexual activity with a member of Star Fleet." Spock said flatly.

Kirk burned up, not being able to tear his gaze away from Spock's deep brown eyes. He felt regret wash over him like a tsunami.

"Or more specifically… me."

"…."


End file.
